Sweet Enemy
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Kyungsoo, gadis miskin yang diangkat Nyonya Kim menjadi anak. Dengan statusnya sebagai adik tiri Jongin, dan tinggal di mansion mewah keluarga Kim membuat Jongin amat membencinya. Namun pada akhirnya...
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol**

 **Warning : GS, Typos, Kepanjangan/?**

 **Original Story is belong to "Sweet Enemy" by Shanty Agatha**

 **THIS IS REMAKE**

 **HOPE U ENJOY IT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Chen menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh mama Jongin."

"Mana?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat mama Jongin memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh mama Jongin, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Kim memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Kim Jongin putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini. Chanyeol dan Chen adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Jongin membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Jongin bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Papanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Mamanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun begitu Jongin sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan Kyungsoo, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Jongin mengernyit kesal. Mamanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Jongin harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Chanyeol bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Jongin, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Chen mengernyit, "Mamamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Kyungsoo tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh bank, karena itu mama memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," Jongin mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Kyungsoo mendengar keputusan mamanya.

Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Kim. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta mamanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Kim. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Jongin sangat yakin Kyungsoo punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Chanyeol menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Jongin.

Dengan acuh Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Chanyeol dan Chen saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Kyungsoo, kalau Jongin tidak menyukainya. Karena Jongin terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Kim kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat, yang bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Kim memintanya tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu, setelah Kyungsoo tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Kim bersikeras, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Kim sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Kyungsoo sangat berhutang budi kepadanya. Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Kim. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Kyungsoo menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Kyungsoo bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satusatunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal. "Selamat datang, Nyonya Kim sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Kyungsoo menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh… Apakah Nyonya Kim ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Kyungsoo merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luas rumah kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Kim ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Kyungsoo di kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Kyungsoo tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Kim Jongin, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu. Kyungsoo sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Kim Jongin putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Kim yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Kyungsoo dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Kim Jongin yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Jongin melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Jongin mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Chanyeol tertawa geli ketika dia dan Jongin berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di lorong mansion, lalu Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Jongin hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Jongin melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Chanyeol, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" Jongin tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

.

.

.

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Kim berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Kim. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Kim yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Jongin kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah tenang Jongin melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung mama hilang," Jongin langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja mamanya.

Nyonya Kim mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Kim, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bias menemukannya, mama akan memecat mereka semua."

"Mama sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Kim bersedekap, "Mama ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan menghubungi polisi."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung mama hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Kim Jongin! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Kim meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Kyungsoo adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Jongin menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan mama memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Kim termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Kim sendiri dan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Kim?" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Kim hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Kim, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Kyungsoo menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Kim berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Kim tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Kim hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Kyungsoo sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Kyungsoo dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Kyungsoo, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Kim berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Kyungsoo pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Jongin dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Kyungsoo sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Jongin untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Kyungsoo bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Kim menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Jongin dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Kyungsoo, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Kim membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Jongin tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Jongin terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut. Jongin terus mendekat sampai Kyungsoo terjebak di tembok,

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Jongin tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Kyungsoo, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Kyungsoo dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Jongin memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Jongin merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Jongin terlalu tinggi.

Jongin menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, berusaha mengejar Jongin, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Jongin membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Kyungsoo turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Kim mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Kyungsoo, serta Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Kim memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Kyungsoo kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Kyungsoo akan dipenjara. Sekarang Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Kim hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Kyungsoo melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Kyungsoo teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Kyungsoo, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Kyungsoo, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat. Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Kyungsoo, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Kyungsoo selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

" _Kita ini orang miskin Kyungsoo, tetapi jangan sampai kitajuga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Kyungsoo hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Jongin yang jahat itu. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

.

.

.

Mama masih kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, mama tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu," Nyonya Kim mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Jongin di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Kim sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Yah, mama seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya mama berpikir Kyungsoo akan berbeda," Nyonya Kim mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

 _Hutang Budi?_ Jongin mengernyit

Nyonya Kim menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Kim mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Jongwoon, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat papamu."

Jongin tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor papamu. Di saat yang sama, Jongwoon sedang mengunjungi papamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah."

Tatapan mata Nyonya Kim menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Jongwoon mencegahnya…" Nyonya Kim menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Jongwoon… Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Jongwoon sekarang ma?" Jongin mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Jongwoon sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Kim menyusut air matanya, "Jongwoon…Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Jongwoon tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, papamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari papamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Kim menatap Jongin sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Jongwoon…"

"Apakah maksud mama…?" wajah Jongin memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan Jongwoon, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Jongwoon kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Kim berubah tajam, "Mama tahu bukan Kyungsoo yang mencuri kalung mama."

Wajah Jongin yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Kim menatap tajam, "Mama tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Jongin berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Kyungsoo terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Kyungsoo. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Kyungsoo berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Mama ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… Jongin, mau kemana kau."

Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo!" Dan Nyonya Kim duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Jongin rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

MUA HA HAHAHAHAAAAA /ketawa ala penyihir jahat/

Haihaihaii readerdeul~hai cewe2 penghuni ffn yang hobinya ngayal jadi pemeran utama di fanfic2 ;P kita sama kok kkkkk xD

Udah berapa lama ya ga buka ni akun, ckck…di tengah kesibukan sebagai seorang mahasiswa rajin… eaaaaakk :v saya mau mencoba berbagi ini cerita karya mbak pengarang novel yang karangannya paling banyak diremake sama author sejagat ffn /? Yak siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik blog anak cantik Shanty Agatha :* /jadi narrator/

Lagi ga bias ngarang cerita apapun :" sumpah otaknya ga mau jalan, alhasil bikin remake aja -,-

Ngehehehe…menurutku ini bukan novel karangannya yg paling bagus karena itulah kupost disini /ngga nyambung/ xD …ini novel mbak Shanty yg paling complicated sih mnurut saya, saya aja capek bacanya/? :v tapi enak kok seruu…semoga reader sekalian suka ndeeee :*

Awalnya emang mau bikin Kaisoo, tp bingung mau siapa yg dijadiin jadi ayahnya Kyungsoo :v jago biola lagi dduhh…td mau bikin Henry, tapi kan Henry begini -.- sedangkan Kyungsoo O.O wkwkwkwkkwkwkw :v

Yaudah deh absurd absurdlah sekalian/? Makasi yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan untuk membaca :DD

Oiya…terakhir…selamat ulang tahun buat bang Lay, Zhang Yixing :* semoga semoga semoga dan semoga….. :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 2…

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jongin mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Kyungsoo ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Kyungsoo dulu berada, Jongin tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Jongin makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Kyungsoo?_

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa, maka Jongin akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Jongin berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Kyungsoo sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya. Semula Kyungsoo tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Jongin, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Jongin langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Jongin kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Kyungsoo berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Jongin terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Kyungsoo yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Mama sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Jongin mengeluarkan liontin Kyungsoo dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut Jongin menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Jongin dengan waspada, "Ke…kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Kyungsoo, apakah Jongin punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Kyungsoo, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Jongin mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Jongin meninggi, "Kumohon Kyungsoo, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Kyungsoo termenung.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Jongin, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Jongin, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Jongin menghela Kyungsoo dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

 _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku_. Janji Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

 **.**

"Bukan begitu caranya." Jongin mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu memposisikan jemari Kyungsoo dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya. Kalau kau salah memegang, Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Kyungsoo, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Jongin." Nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Jongin yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Kyungsoo tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Jongin menoleh ke arah mamanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Mama mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman mama akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Kyungsoo!"

Jongin tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Jongin. Nyonya Kim tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Jongin tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Kyungsoo menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin. Jongin sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Jongin yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo mengatur cara jemari Kyungsoo menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Kim membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

.

.

.

" **Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin member sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta** **"**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Kyungsoo ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya.

Dulu pada awalnya Kyungsoo ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Youngwoon dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyungsoo pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Oreo Milkshake.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Kyungsoo?" Youngwoon langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat memesan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya."

Youngwoon menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum geli.

Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Youngwoon datang membawakan pesanannya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Youngwoon yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Kyungsoo?" tanya Youngwoon penuh pengertian.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Youngwoon, lalu tersenyum sedih. Youngwoon benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Youngwoon ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya.

"Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Youngwoon, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Youngwoon membuat Kyungsoo teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Youngwoon tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Kyungsoo menatap Youngwoon dengan senyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Youngwoon... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Youngwoon tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Youngwoon membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

.

.

.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampus. "Chen melirik ke arah Jongin, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Kyungsoo di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Chen, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Kyungsoo hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Daehee tidak tahu," gumam Chen, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Kyungsoo bisa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Jongin tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Chen tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Kim ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari mama Jongin, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Kim di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Karen." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah , kakakku pindah kerja kesini dan aku memutuskan tinggal bersamanya, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London." Dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Kyungsoo dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Kyungsoo menatap Karen yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut. Karen menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Karen, "Terima kasih Karen, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Jongin menyambut Kyungsoo di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Kim dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Jongin berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Jongin benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Jongin."

"Kau adikku." suara Jongin terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar suara mengancam Jongin, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Kyungsoo berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Kim." Kyungsoo menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Jongin, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini. "Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Jongin mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Kyungsoo, kami tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku tidak seperti kalian, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." Lalu Kyungsoo teringat kepada Karen, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Karen, dari keluarga Yoo, ibunya orang London dan dulu dia sekolah di sana, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Kyungsoo terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Karen dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar- benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Karen."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Jongin sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Kim Jongin!

Jongin terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Kyungsoo. Tentang Karen itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Karen orang yang tulus." jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

Jongin mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo. _Karen, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?_

.

.

.

"Namanya Karen, dari keluarga Yoo yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Jongin duduk di depan meja kantor mamanya yang besar. Sang mama yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau mama boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Jongin mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo di kampusnya."

Sang mama menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang mama melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Jongin, "Karen Yoo adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Karen."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Karen tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa mama tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, papamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti mama bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Karen, mama tidak tahu alasan papamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, papamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern. Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Karen muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum ayahnya dan tersenyum. Sang ayah pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyalahkan ayahnya karena hidup miskin. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan ayahnya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Kyungsoo teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Jongin.

 _Siapa lelaki ini?_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Kyungsoo, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Kyungsoo, kenalkan aku Chanyeol," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Jongin," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi papa," suara Jongin menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Jongin, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Jongin," sebelum keluar, Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Jongin tentang Chanyeol, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Chanyeol tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huahhh….hai semua :D fast upadate kan x3

Cerita udah mulai memasuki konfliknya yaaa…yg ga ngerti sama penggambarannya ya tolong dingerti-ngertiin aja :v

Dan maafkan saya karena mengarang nama cast seenak jidat :V

Untuk Karen Yoo, namanya saya ambil dari tokoh film SPY, Karen Walker, dan Yoo dari Yoo Jaesuk wkwkwkwk :v sengaja bikin karakter OC, tak anda temukan dalam karakter manapun/? karena ada sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan pada Karen dan saya ga mau ambil resiko dengan mewatakkannya pada orang nyata, takutnya nanti salah paham dan segala macem/?

Mau tau sesuatu apa? Mau tau gimana hubungan 'hanya kakak adik' Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Dan keterlibatan Chanyeol disana? Ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya kkkkk :3

Lovya~


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Karen duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Karen mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Karen dan tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Karen terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Karen dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Karen dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Sefrian menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Karen memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening, "Maafkan ya."

Kyungsoo langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Karen, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Kyungsoo." Jawab Karen, setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

" **Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan** **"**

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-aduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Jongin di dapur selarut ini. "Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Kyungsoo harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kyungsoo." suara Jongin berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Kyungsoo, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Jongin tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab. "Kadang kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Jongin menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Jongin.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Karen itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Jongin. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Jongin. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Jongin.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Kim lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Kim kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa ayah Kyungsoo-lah yang menyelamatkan Jongin di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Kyungsoo tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Jongin? Karena kalau Jongwoon, ayah Kyungsoo itu tidak menyelamatkan Jongin, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Kyungsoo pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya mama tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Kyungsoo bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Jongin melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Jongin berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Kyungsoo sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Jongin. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Kyungsoo meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Jongin berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Jongin menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Kyungsoo juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di café langgananku."

"Di mana?" Jongin langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Kyungsoo sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Kyungsoo selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Jongin terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Jongin mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Jongin mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tertegun dengan perbuatan Jongin. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya. Kyungsoo masih tertegun ketika Jongin meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius. "Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Kyungsoo masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah. Tapi ada bekas bibir Jongin di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung? Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Jongin tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Kyungsoo ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Jongin sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh mama Jongin memang besar di kampus ini. Karena mama Jongin adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat mama. Batin Jongin, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Jongin, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani mama saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Kyungsoo?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Jongin melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Jongin?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Kyungsoo, seharusnya, kalau Kyungsoo belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Jongin rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Jongin melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli.

"Kyungsoo." panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Jongin, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Jongin benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim yang harus dihormati, Jongin terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Kim. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Jongin cukup mengintimidasi di sini.

"Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jongin saja.

Hal itu membuat Jongin terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Kyungsoo, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Kyungsoo menatap kedatangan Karen dari pintu kelas. Tadi Karen bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Kyungsoo sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Jongin pulang begitu saja.

"Karen." Kyungsoo memanggil Karen yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Jongin yang berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo, membelakangi Karen.

Jongin yang menyadari nama Karen disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata mamanya, Karen adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Jongin, kedatangan Karen kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Jongin adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Karen tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. Aku mungkin harus memprotes mama karena membatalkan pertunangan itu, Jongin bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Jongin merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Karen.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Kyungsoo." Jongin bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Karen adalah mantan tunangannya.

Karen mengamati wajah Jongin lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Jongin, "Aku Karen."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Karen tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang orang. Kyungsoo sungguh teman yang baik."

Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Kyungsoo. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh…" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Karen untuk menemani ke toko roti…"

"Lain kali saja Kyungsoo, kasihan Jongin sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Karen tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Karen." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Jongin dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Karen melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkah mengikuti Jongin. Meninggalkan Karen yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Kyungsoo berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Kyungsoo akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Kyungsoo bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah… Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Kyungsoo makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Kyungsoo begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa.

Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…"

Itu suara Jongin. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Jongin dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin tidak menolak pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo takut pada suara petir. "Sttt…"dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Kyungsoo pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Jongin tersenyum, kalau Kyungsoo sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar ketika Jongin mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Jongin rupanya membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Jongin seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi. Kyungsoo tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Jongin dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap itu.

Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Kyungsoo ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

" **Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu.** **"**

.

.

.

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Jongin menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal. _Kalau memang baginya Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Kyungsoo di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Jongin tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._ Kyungsoo terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika Kyungsoo berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Jongin Kim yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Jongin tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Jongin tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Jongin membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa Jongin begitu baik kepadanya?_

.

.

.

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Karen menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Kyungsoo, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Karen memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Karen pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Karen menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Kyungsoo mengajak Karen ke Garden Café yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Karen ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Kyungsoo menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Karen terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bias mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya, dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Karen tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Karen tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Jongin nanti." Tatapan Kyungsoo menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Jongin?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Jongin berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Karen tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Kyungsoo, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Jongin erat-erat. "Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Kim mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Err…sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu aku kira orang yang benar-benar takut sama suara guntur itu berlebihan. Ya kalau takut dikit ato cuma kaget dan teriak aaa aww awww/? Itu sih biasa…lalu ada temanku yg cerita kalo adiknya itu takut bgt sama suara guntur, takut dlm artian sebenarnya. Dia sama adiknya kan kalo malam tidur berdua, ctarr ctarrr | kaak../smbil peluk kakaknya/ | ctarrrararratarr! | ishh kaakk../peluk makin erat/ | CTAAARRRR CTAR CETTARRRR! | HUWEEE KAKAKKKK! | kdang katanya sampe nangis/?

Nahh :v begitulah kira2, sejak saat itu gamau anggap sepele ato lebay lagi deh sama orang yg begitu, krna ternyata emng dia bneran takut…

Lalu apa hubungannya sama cerita ini? Ntahh -_- tiba2 keingat cerita temen aja trus mau curhat :v

Oke…nantikan chap selanjutnya

Lovya~


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Karen sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Kyungsoo menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Mama Jongin, Nyonya Kim menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Kyungsoo ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Kyungsoo kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Kyungsoo sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Chanyeol ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Kyungsoo?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bukan Chanyeol, bukannya tidak ada, mama Kim menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Kyungsoo berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Jongin kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Chanyeol, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Chanyeol tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu. Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Chanyeol akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Jongin kemarin, padahal Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar.

Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Kim sedang berada di luar negeri dan Kyungsoo yakin Jongin sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Chanyeol itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo bertanyatanya dalam hatinya, Chanyeol sahabat Jongin bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Jongin memperingatkannya tentang Chanyeol? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin."

Jongin tidak akan peduli, gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Jongin harus peduli?

.

.

.

Sepertinya Jongin memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Kyungsoo ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan menemukan Jongin bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Jongin tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Karen, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya mengamati Chanyeol yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Chanyeol di…"

"Sudahlah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Jongin tampak tajam kepada Chanyeol, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Jongin menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin membantah. Jongin tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Kyungsoo tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Jongin mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Kyungsoo?"

"Mengerti Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo datar kemudian setengah terpaksa.

Jongin tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo agak keras, lalu menatap Jongin marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kenapa melihat Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jangan dia Chanyeol." Jongin membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Jongin penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Jongin menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Chanyeol tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Jongin yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Jongin, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Kyungsoo, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Chanyeol tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Kyungsoo."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Jongin Kim mempunyai hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Kyungsoo, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Jongwoon? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Jongwoon adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Jongwoon yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Jongin mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Jongin lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Kyungsoo…? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Jongwoon adalah Kyungsoo?"

"Ya." Jongin mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Jongwoon, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Jongwoon adalah Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap Chanyeol letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Kyungsoo tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Mama sudah ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Kyungsoo mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Jongin merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Kyungsoo. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu kalau Jongin sangat takut dibenci oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

.

.

.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Kyungsoo kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku."

Kyungsoo kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar. Lambat laun Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai…

Hanya ada Kyungsoo dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Kyungsoo terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama…

 _Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Kyungsoo membatin, mengamati ketampanan Chanyeol yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Kyungsoo menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalanjalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik." Chanyeol mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di jalan.

Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Kyungsoo merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu. Tetapi Chanyeol tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Jongin, meskipun Jongin sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Chanyeol kepada perempuan. Kyungsoo yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Chanyeol incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

.

.

.

"Jongin bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Mama Jongin menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Chanyeol memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Kim menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Kyungsoo."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Kim menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Kim begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Chanyeol yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Kyungsoo. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Kim.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf, "Jongin melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Kyungsoo menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Kyungsoo keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Chanyeol masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Kyungsoo setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Karen tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Kyungsoo pun teringat akan Chanyeol.

"Aneh…" Karen tampak tercenung di seberang sana, "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Kyungsoo, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Chanyeol adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Kyungsoo membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Kyungsoo. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Biasanya anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua, supir pribadi dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Karen tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Kyungsoo… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Chanyeol, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo termenung mendengar nasehat Karen. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

.

.

.

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Kyungsoo pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Kyungsoo sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Kyungsoo selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Kyungsoo. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Youngwoon sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Karen yang dimaksud oleh Youngwoon. "Namanya Karen, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Youngwoon tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Kim."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Youngwoon dengan ironis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Youngwoon tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Kyungsoo, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiran-butiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung." Youngwoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuhmusuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar filosofi Youngwoon, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Youngwoon tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpurapura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo. Jongin masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Kyungsoo meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Jongin tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jongin?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Jongin berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentamdentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Jongin, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Kyungsoo masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Kyungsoo larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Jongin yangsepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya. Kyungsoo menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Jongin yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_ Dengan bingung Kyungsoo memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Jongin sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur. Kyungsoo larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget. Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Jongin kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Jongin tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap cemas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jongin terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Jongin, Nyonya Kim sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Jongin terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mencoba membantu Jongin meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya. "Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Jongin tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapikehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Jongin selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian. "Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Jongin bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan kesal setelahnya. "Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Kyungsoo tersenyum, dasar Jongin…

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana. Kyungsoo beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Jongin lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Chanyeol ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening, "Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Jongin."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Jongin sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Kyungsoo, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Jongin kenapa-napa. Chanyeol adalah sahabat Jongin dia pasti akan menjaganya.

.

.

.

" **Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya.** **"**

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka seorang Jongin Kim bisa sakit juga." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Jongin menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Jongin untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Kyungsoo datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Kyungsoo mencemaskanku?" Jongin bergumam, membayangkan Kyungsoo. Tatapan lembut Jongin itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Jongin mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

.

.

.

"Aku memasak sup." Kyungsoo mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak e nak."

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Jongin, lelaki ini sedang sakit. Kyungsoo memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Jongin merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, mengambil nampan itu darinya. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk."

Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Jongin. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Chanyeol juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Chanyeol…

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Kyungsoo, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Jongin tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Jongin?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Chanyeol menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Jongin berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Chanyeol terlihat geli, Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Kyungsoo?"

Jongin memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Jongin? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisamencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Chanyeol menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Kyungsoo ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…"

Jongin yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mau satu." Chanyeol bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Kyungsoo senang, "kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ketika Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya. Jongin terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Kyungsoo, dia ingat betapa takutnya Kyungsoo terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Jongin mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Chanyeol yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Chanyeol mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol bangun!" Jongin akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Chanyeol, mengguncangnya keras.

Chanyeol menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Jongin, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi,menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya. Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Chanyeol! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Kyungsoo bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan. Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Kyungsoo memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Jongin datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Kaki Kyungsoo terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya. Chanyeol melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Kyungsoo menangis dan Chanyeol mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Kyungsoo memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Kyungsoo.

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Kyungsoo dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Kyungsoo tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Apakah Chanyeol anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?_

 _Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

.

.

.

 **Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain.** **"**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Chanyeol, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Kyungsoo beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya. Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Jongin sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Jongin…dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Chanyeol punya jawaban untuknya…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya. Jongin sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Jongin mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyungsoo, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Kyungsoo mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Jongin. "Kemana Chanyeol?"

"Sudah pulang." Jongin duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Kyungsoo, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Kyungsoo berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Chanyeol sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Chanyeol. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Chanyeol menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Jongin yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Jongin mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Jongin. "Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Jongin tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Kyungsoo."

"Sama-sama."

Jongin agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kyungsoo, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol, apakah Chanyeol menolongmu?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Kyungsoo menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Jongin, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol, tetapi karena Chanyeol tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi."

"Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Jongin berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Jongin, "Dia memelukku." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Jongin menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Chanyeol yang memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Kyungsoo mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo takut petir. Chanyeol membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Kyungsoo, malam perpisahan itu. Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Chanyeol yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu.

Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Chanyeol teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya. Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Chanyeol langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Chanyeol sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Chanyeol nyanyikan untuk Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo tidur. Kyungsoo selalu mengantuk kalau Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Chanyeol, hendak membawanya pergi. Kyungsoo terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus ikut ayahnya, dan Chanyeol ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Chanyeol pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Chanyeol yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar. Tidak heran kalau Kyungsoo takut dengan suara petir. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Chanyeol bukan untuk merawatnya. Chanyeol punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Chanyeol, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang. Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Kyungsoo dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Chanyeol bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Jongin menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Kyungsoo, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya. Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Jongin adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Karen tersenyum girang ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Jongin sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Karen menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Chanyeol juga."

"Chanyeol datang?" Karen menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Kyungsoo, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Chanyeol semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Kyungsoo, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Karen tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Chanyeol akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Jongin, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Karen tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Kyungsoo sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Kyungsoo."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Karen tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Kyungsoo, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Kim."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Kim akan menolongmu." Karen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Jongin-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Kyungsoo."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar kata-kata Karen, "Jangan mengarang. Jongin tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Karen tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda.

"Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Kyungsoo membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas."

Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usahapenculikannya dari tempat kuliah Kyungsoo. Dia harus bisa memancing Kyungsoo supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ :D

Ini asaya posting dr laptop teman, krn laptop saya lg bermasalah :") dan harus dirawat dulu/? Semoga cepat sembuh ya xD

Nah...jelas kan siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol? Yep, dia kakak Kyungsoo :3

Masi banyak misteri2 lainnya dalam cerita ini. So...nantikan terus ya~

Diusahakan fast update

Lovya~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

" **Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu saat nanti** **"**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Chanyeol kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi mansion Jongin membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Jongin sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Chanyeol menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Jongin pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Jongin yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Jongin yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya.

Jongin cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Chanyeol. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Malam itu… Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chammomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Jongin.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Kyungsoo karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Chanyeol membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Jongin lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Jongin?"

Muka Jongin sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Kyungsoo kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Chanyeol memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, membuat Jongin makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Chanyeol menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Jongin, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Jongin mengawasi Chanyeol tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Jongin, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Jongin menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Kyungsoo dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya…" Jongin mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu… Mereka patah hati dan hancur… Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Jongin, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Chanyeol adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Chanyeol senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi…

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Kyungsoo kan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Jongin. Kau boleh tenang. Kyungsoo bukan tipeku."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Chanyeol. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Jongin. Jongin telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo, akankah Jongin juga merenggut Kyungsoo darinya?

.

.

.

"Tadi Chanyeol kemari." Jongin bergumam ketika Kyungsoo bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo langsung teringat pada earphone Chanyeol yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya.

Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Chanyeol, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Chanyeol masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawabawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Chanyeol?"

"Jongin." Kyungsoo berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Chanyeol tahu sesuatu bukan?

Jongin mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan. "Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Chanyeol."

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Jongin. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Chanyeol."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Kyungsoo untuk membantah.

"Kau… Kau…" Kyungsoo ingin marah atas sikap arogan Jongin, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Jongin.

Tetapi tangan Jongin menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti."Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Jongin tetap dingin.

Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jongin memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh… Seperti halnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Jongin melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Jongin memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Jongin tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Jongin. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang… Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." mata Kyungsoo berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" mata Jongin tampak sedih, mengamati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah… Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Jongin tampak sedih, "Mama dan papa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?"

Jongin mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, papanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah papanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu…

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Jongin masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Jongwoon kepada Kyungsoo, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Jongwoon kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Kyungsoo seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Jongin.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Jongin."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Jongin membatin, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo." suara Karen terdengar ketika Kyungsoo sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Karen tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Karen?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Karen kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Karen… Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Karen di seberang sana.

"Aku… Eh… Jongin mengajakku keluar."

"Jongin mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya… Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Karen tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Karen." Kyungsoo masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Jongin tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Karen menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Jongin, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Karen menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu… Semoga kau bersenang-senang Kyungsoo di taman hiburan itu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Karen… Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Jongin kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak… Jangan." Karen mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan… Pergilah Kyungsoo… Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke… Karen, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Kyungsoo. Selamat bersenang-senang." Karen tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi mengingat penampilan Jongin tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Kyungsoo takut Jongin merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya. Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Jongin berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho… Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD."

Jongin makin tergelak. Membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Jongin, "Aku mengantar Chen, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Chanyeol kau sakit parah kemarin." Chen mengangkat alisnya menatap Jongin, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repotrepot menengokku. Pulanglah," gumam Jongin ketus.

Chanyeol tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Jongin, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Chanyeol terhenti di Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Jongin, "Hai Kyungsoo."

"Hai." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Chanyeol waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Kyungsoo amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Jongin ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Kyungsoo di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo mencela lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Chen bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Chen mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sengaja membuat Jongin kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Jongin menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

.

.

.

 _Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Karen terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Berani-beraninya Kyungsoo pergi bersama Jongin ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka! Karen melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Karen kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat. Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Karen masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan keras Karen lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

" **Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya?** **"**

.

.

.

Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan 'siapa sih perempuan itu?' kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Jongin menunjuk ke sebuah wahanapermainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Kyungsoo langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu. "Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual karena takut.

Jongin tertawa dan melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo untuk Jongin, membuat Jongin langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin. Chanyeol buru-buru mengikuti Kyungsoo, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Jongin mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chen mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Chen setengah berbisik.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Chen terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Kyungsoo. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang…kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Kyungsoo? Itu tidak mungkin Chen. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Jongin, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chen?

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Jongin berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Chen, lelaki itu tadi melihat Kyungsoo memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Kyungsoo yang kekanak-kanakan, Jongin akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Kyungsoo teringat betapa Jongin sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?" "Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Chanyeol… Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu…" Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku… Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Chanyeol nampak tertarik.

"Ya… Aku sering bermimpi… Mungkin itu ingatan samar…atau entahlah… Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir… Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang… Dia… Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu…" Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Kyungsoo, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola… Judulnya Lullaby…"

Kyungsoo menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu…"

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." tatapan Chanyeol tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi… Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi…"

Chanyeol tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Jongin dan Chen datang mendekat.

Jongin menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Jongin bergumam kaku.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Jongin penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih Jongin, aku senang sekali."

Jongin hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." kening Jongin sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

.

.

.

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu." Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi.

"Kyungsoo bersama Jongin, Chanyeol dan Chen?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol… Terutama Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Kyungsoo ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Kyungsoo berhasil, dia harus menyingkirkan Chanyeol duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Kyungsoo terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Jongin masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Chanyeol dan Chen yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo, kami menunggu di sini ya," gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan… Tetapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendirisendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?"

Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian. Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Kyungsoo menjauh. Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung keluar, Jongin mulai curiga. Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Kyungsoo di sana. Chanyeol sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Chen berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Jongin menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Jongin menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Jongin bergegas keluar, menghampiri Chanyeol dan Chen, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

.

.

.

HA!

Mulai memasuki konflik puncak kkkkk~~ :3

Satu kalimat yang mau saya smpaikan ke reader, JANGAN BERHARAP TERLALU TINGGI!

Hehehehhe xD ini tidak tampak seperti apa yang terlihat reader, karena itu...hati2lah beranggapan/?

Gw ngomong apa—yaudah pokoknya...nantikan terus ya kelanjutan cerita ini :D

Lovya :*


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri. Dan silakan berprasangka buruk terhadap siapapun karena keyakinan anda akan dipatahkan saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya/?

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Dia mengamati Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

"Darah lebih kental daripada air...benarkah?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? dia ada di depan kita?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Jongin juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Kyungsoo dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat sengan Karen dan saat ini Karen masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Kyungsoo? Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo… Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa dia… Dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Kyungsoo seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Jongin pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Kyungsoo.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Jongin meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Kyungsoo? Jongin tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Chanyeol juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah… Apakah Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo?

"Karen sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu membuat Jongin lupa dengan kecurigaannya kepada Chanyeol, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Chanyeol yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Halo?" suara Karen tampak menyahut di seberang sana.

"Karen ini Chanyeol. Apakah mungkin Kyungsoo datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Karen tampak bingung, "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Jongin?"

"Dia hilang Karen, sepertinya dia diculik."

"Apa?" Karen tampak terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Karen hampir berteriak, "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan gelisah, "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Jongin, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Karen berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

Karen datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Jongin yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Chanyeol melirik dari jendela ke arah Karen yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion, "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada… Dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Kyungsoo, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Jongin menatap Karen yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Karen tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya Jongin sempat berprasangka buruk kepada Karen, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Kyungsoo apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Karen dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Karen tampak semakin akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Karen bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Jongin dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh papa Jongin. Mungkin Karen memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

Karen mendekati Jongin, tampak panik. "Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada kabar?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Karen duduk, "Belum ada kabar… Kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Jongin tersenyum pada Karen, "Terima kasih sudah datang, Karen."

Karen tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin, "Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku, aku sangat mencemaskannya."

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil. Jongin sudah menelepon mamanya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang mama mengatakan akan segera pulang.

Kyungsoo adalah anggota keluarga, dan keluarga Kim akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Kyungsoo. Dada Jongin terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana. Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon? Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Jongin menoleh. Karen sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan.

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu yah… Kita berdoa sambil menunggu." bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Jongin tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Karen…"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. Dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya. Kyungsoo, adiknya dia baru menemukannya dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malahan merenggut Kyungsoo dari sisinya. Chanyeol bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tetapi dimana? Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diamdiam mengamati Kyungsoo, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Kim yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Kyungsoo sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Kyungsoo sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Kim sehingga Chanyeol lengah. Dan dia kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

.

.

.

Karen tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Jongin yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Kim, dan Jongin telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Jongin kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Karen akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Jongin. Karen menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya. Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus…

Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Kyungsoo harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencananya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing danberat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang. Dia ada dimana…?

Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya. Taman hiburan… Kamar mandi… Perempuan dengan baju yang terlalu rapi… Lalu…

Oh astaga! Kyungsoo terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya… Dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata perempuan itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Perempuan itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Kyungso baru sadar kalau pakaiannya mirip jas laki-laki, perempuan itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard.

"Well… Akhirnya kau bangun juga." seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata perempuan itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendrian tetapi bersama seseorang. Kyungsoo menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama perempuan berbaju pengawal itu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Hallo Kyungsoo." bisiknya lembut, "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya, "Mau kemana Chanyeol?" Jongin sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Kyungsoo sangat memperngaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? Bukankah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Jongin muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Chanyeol jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo. "Mau kemana?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Chanyeol dengan seksama.

Chanyeol tampak gelisah, "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Jongin masih mengamati Chanyeol dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Kyungsoo itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Chanyeol. Apakah kau…menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Kyungsoo?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu," Chanyeol mendesis.

Membuat Jongin semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyungsoo? Setelah Jongin memperingatkan Chanyeol agar menjauhinya? Chanyeol adalah penghancur hati perempuan, dan Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Kyungsoo nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Jongin, tidak terduga hingga Jongin tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Karen berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Jongin, mencegah Jongin balas memukul.

"Sudah kalian hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Karen berteriak, memegangi Jongin kuat-kuat.

Jongin bisa saja menyingkirkan Karen dan menyerang Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Chanyeol memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Karen benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Jongin bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupan aku dan Kyungsoo. Kita tidak berteman lagi."

Chanyeol malah terkekeh, membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjauh dari Kyungsoo katamu? Siapa kamu sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu.

"Aku kakak Kyungsoo. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi… Aku bersumpah, Jongin. Kalau Kyungsoo kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Jongin terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana. Jongin baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya,

"Tuan Jongin! Penculik nona Kyungsoo menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

.

.

.

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik kepada pengawal perempuannya. Dia memang benar. Kyungsoo akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya. Dia minta dua milyar, dan Tuan Muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Jongin yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Kyungsoo dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Kim yang kaya raya itu… Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Kyungsoo sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Chanyeol dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Kyungsoo, yang langsung dikenalinya. Kyungsoo sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Kim, terutama dengan Jongin, anak tunggal keluarga Kim, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Kyungsoo bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Chanyeol, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diamdiam menjaga Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menjadi alternatif keduanya setelah Kyungsoo, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Kyungsoo dia sudah berniat menghubungi Chanyeol dan meminta uang, toh Chanyeol diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Chanyeol seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi. Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Jongin akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

 _Well… Tidak percuma dia dulu melahirkan Kyungsoo ternyata…_

.

.

.

" **Orang yang menyimpan rencana jahat selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan, mengamatimu dalam diam.** **"**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap perempuan itu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang. Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil yang cantik, Kyungsoo." perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? Dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi perempuanyang cantik… Seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Kyungsoo. Tetapi siapa dia? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Kyungsoo di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Kyungsoo tidak ingat. Kyungsoo melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Kyungsoo kecil dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika ayahnya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Kyungsoo menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia lalu mengamati Kyungsoo dengan seksama, "Well… Kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" Perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa," dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku Yoojin sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Yoojin pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Karen tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Chen ada di bandara untuk menjemput mama Jongin yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah Jongin, lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah adikmu."

Mata Chanyeol menatap dengan tajam, "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Kyungsoo…"

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Jongwoon adalah ayahku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, ayahku, ibuku, aku dan Kyungsoo." tatapan Chanyeol berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian ayah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur… Dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah… Ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan membawaku pergi, memisahkan aku dari Kyungsoo yang dibawa oleh ayahku."

"Apa?" wajah Jongin memucat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya, "Oh… Astaga…"

"Kau terkejut Jongin?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Kyungsoo adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Kyungsoo karena ayah kami menyelamatkanmu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Jongin meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Jongin. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Kyungsoo adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Kyungsoo kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darimu."

Jongin masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Chanyeol akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi… Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Chanyeol sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Jongwoon hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Kyungsoo akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Jongin belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi. "Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi… Sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya, tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama tertegun. _Perempuan?_

.

.

.

Karen berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya. Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Karen melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati. Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya.

Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Karen menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya. Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Karen mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya…

.

.

.

Joohwan datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Yoojin. Joohwan adalah pemuda dengan usia 15 tahun di bawah Yoojin, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Yoojin sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Joohwan jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Kyungsoo dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama.

"Kau bisa pergi Min." Yoojin mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawal perempuannya pergi.

Dia mendapatkan Min dari rekomendasi Joohwan juga, meskipun perempuan, Min sangat ahli bela diri dan sangat mahir melakukan pekerjaan kotor lainnya seperti penculikan itu misalnya. Min bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Yoojin menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Joohwan. Setelah Min pergi, Yoojin menyilangkan kakinya dnegan menggoda, membuat Joohwan meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Yoojin masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" mata Joohwan masih melirik ke arah paha Yoojin, membuat Yoojin tersenyum puas.

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Joohwan terkekeh, "Jadi benar kalau Jongin Kim sangat tergila-gila kepada anakmu ya?" matanya mengedip genit, "Tidak heran. Kau ibunya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Yoojin tertawa genit, "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih cantik dari anak itu." Yoojin menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai, "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya…" Joohwan memajukan tubuhnya, "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Yoojin tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Chanyeol," gumam Joohwan penuh arti, "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal… Tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Yoojin mengerutkan keningnya, "Chanyeol memang selalu ada bersama Kyungsoo, itu dari pengintaianku… Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Joohwan menatap dengan membujuk, "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Jongin kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Kyungsoo, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Jongin, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Joohwan terkekeh, "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Yoojin mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Joohwan, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Chanyeol akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Joohwan menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku cuma usul kok."

Yoojin menatap Joohwan mesra, "Terima kasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang," matanya berubah sensual, "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Joohwan balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk. _Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup_ , Joohwan masih harus membaginya dengan Yoojin dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Yoojin tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Chanyeol dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Yoojin…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAAAAA! :DD OTTOKEEE OTTOKEE OTTOOKEEEEEE? :D  
Cerita makin memanas fufufufuu~ :3

Oke...silakan tinggalkan jejak dan nantikan kelanjutannya ya :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca...

Lovya :*


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri. Dan silakan berprasangka buruk terhadap siapapun karena keyakinan anda akan dipatahkan saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya/?

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Kalian harus makan." Karen memarahi Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkinjatuh sakit."

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Karen tetapi Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Karen dengan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih Karen, aku akan makan nanti."

Karen menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? Aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Kyungsoo secepat mungkin."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Karen, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan…" suara Karen tampak ragu, "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Kyungsoo saja?"

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Karen curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Jongin menatap Karen sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Kyungsoo?"

Mata Karen tampak sedih, "Aku merindukan Kyungsoo, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Jongin masih menatap Karen bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kamu Karen, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terima kasih Jongin." mata Karen melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

.

.

.

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini. Jongin sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana. Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Kyungsoo akan dibunuh. Jongin menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Jongin menolak.

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Kyungsoo kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan nona Kyungsoo? Sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi nona Kyungsoo. Apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik… Setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Kyungsoo dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan, "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, Joohwan mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Joohwan untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Yoojin toh Kyungsoo sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Joohwan masih bisa melihat kecantikan di wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang.

Wow… Kyungsoo memang cantik, dan masih ranum dan tubuhnya sangat muda dan segar. Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh ranum ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat…

Dengan penuh nafsu Joohwan duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Yoojin muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Joohwan dan Kyungsoo, dia memakai jubh tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Joohwan tersenyum kepada Yoojin, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Yoojin… Dan perempuan bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa…"

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras membuat Yoojin menatap Joohwan yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Joohwan!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Joohwan yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Yoojin berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemburu, "Kau memang lebih muda dariku. tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dariku, akulah yang paling cantik, jadi jangan seperti perempuan murahan yang menggoda kekasihku, mengerti?" Yoojin berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Joohwan yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya," jemari Joohwan terulur dan menelusuri pipi Yoojin dengan lembut.

Yoojin langsung mengibaskan tangan Joohwan dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Joohwan, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda," matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Yoojin pergi dan meninggalkan Joohwan yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Yoojin hilang di belokan lorong.

 _Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun?_ Joohwan menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Kyungsoo yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Yoojin sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin berbulat tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri. Joohwan lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Yoojin. Dia akan mengorbankan Yoojin dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

.

.

.

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Dia dan Jongin yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan. Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Chanyeol mengernyit sementara Jongin memperhatikannya dengan tegang. Chanyeol lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo Chanyeol," suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki, "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Chanyeol langsung menyambar marah, membuat Jongin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku… Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup. Chanyeol termangu, tetapi Jongin menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Kyungsoo asal aku memberinya uang."

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya…" Chanyeol tercenung, "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adikku… Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namaku pun berubah… Tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Kyungsoo, kecuali…" Chanyeol teringat kata-kata polisi tadi bahwa penculik yang menelepon itu adalah perempuan. Dia terkenang akan ketamakan ibunya terhadap uang. Matanya menajam menatap Jongin sungguhsungguh, "Kurasa Jongin… Penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan…ibuku."

.

.

.

" **Jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau mengharapkan keberadaannya, di saat dia tiada** _ **.**_ **"**

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Karen tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

"Ibumu?" tatapan nyonya Kim melembut kepada Chanyeol, selama ini dia hanya tahu Chanyeol adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Chanyeol… Sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Jongwoon ayahmu menyelamatkan Jongin dari usaha penculikan."

Chanyeol memalingkan muka, tampak murung. "Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang," gumamnya tenang, "Tentang ibu kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Kim. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Chanyeol ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Chanyeol, sehingga mansion keluarga Kim tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah ibumu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Kim hati-hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." suara Chanyeol hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari. Karena itulah Chanyeol sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Chanyeol menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Jongin bisa memahami perasaan Chanyeol, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Chanyeol adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Chanyeol, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba hati Jongin terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja. Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini…

 _Apakah dia cemburu?_

.

.

.

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Yoojin, ibu kandung Chanyeol. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondisi rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Dan Yoojin dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu, "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Kyungsoo ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan ibunya, "Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu ibunya, Chanyeol cukup yakin watak lama ibunya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak ibunya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa ibunya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Chanyeol kehilangan jejak ibunya. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Kyungsoo adalah jalan termudah baginya." dengan tak sabar Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Jongin segera berdiri dari kursinya. _Cemburu?_

Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang nona Kyungsoo diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Min meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Kyungsooyang tidak diborgol, "Makanlah."

Kyungsoo memajukan dagunya keras kepala, "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain?

Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya? Lagipula Kyungsoo harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirkan lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Min menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. _Ada apa di luar?_

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Kyungsoo memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana. Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Kyungsoo lega luar biasa.

"Nona Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya. Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Kyungsoo diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Kyungsoo, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Min dan Joohwan sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Yoojin itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Kyungsoo menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Kyungsoo!"

Itu suara Jongin yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Jongin setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Kyungsoo seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk eraterat oleh Jongin. Aroma maskulin parfum Jongin memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Kyungsoo membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Jongin.

"Oh astaga aku mencemaskanmu," Jongin bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Jongin, "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Tanganmu." Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Kyungsoo, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Jongin ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Kyungsoo meringis, "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku."

"Apa?" Jongin dan Chanyeol berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Joohwan yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Jongin mendesis tajam, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian kepadanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kyungsoo! Chanyeol!" suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, "Mama merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan mama? Tegakah kalian melihat mama diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Yoojin berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yoojin. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol? Kau ingat mama nak? Kau berhutang budi kepada mama, mamalah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada mama."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Yoojin dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Yoojin panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol, karena itu Yoojin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, sayang, ingat mama nak. Ini mama. Kakakmu Chanyeol memang tidak tahu terima kasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu kepada mama kan? Ini mama sayang, mama kandungmu!"

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Yoojin. Mama kandungnya? Apa maksud Yoojin bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Yoojin, sementara Jongin tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yoojin lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Yoojin.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Yoojin, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Chanyeol bahkan menolak menyebut nama Yoojin, "Dia adalah ibu kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Chanyeol lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang, "Kyungsoo akan pulang ke rumahku."

.

.

.

Capek ya sama jalan ceritanya/? Agak rumit tp apa daya begitu adanya wkwkwkwk :v

Ok sekian dulu chap ini, nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa :DD

Oh iya...udah liat love concert in Dome kan...?

Ohmyy...gua speechless asli mata gua berkaca2, perasaan gua membuncah ruah dada gua sesak nonton Chanyeol nyanyi All of Me with piano ohm ohmy ohmyy ohmy ohmy tampar akuu... /slapped/

Gyaah, ok katakan ini lebay tapi ini bener2 terjadi pas nonton Chanyeol T.T

Sumpah yaa...knapa dia ganteng keren dan bisa main ini itu suaranya baguss auhh pen gua cakarinn beneran T.T

Trus...penampilan satunya, he was guitaring for D.O who singing Boyfriend with that fuckin awesome sexy voice! ...ohh oh ohh, im wet xD gyahahah xD plis yaa pliss.. duhh macem mabok liat penampilan itu...knapa bikin air mata gua membuncah krna sesak eoohh xD yaampun dio diooo diooo..kyungsooo mumumuuuu ;* xD trus jadi kepikiran nenxt mau bikin ff Chansoo yang bagus XP yaa kalo bisa...

hahahha ok sekian maap ngaco -"

Lovya :*


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Ikut denganmu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Jongin sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan main-main Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Jongin merenggut tangan Kyungsoo dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan.

"Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Membuat Jongin berhenti menariknya. Mata Jongin membara melihat keraguan Kyungsoo. "Jangan mimpi."

Jongin memberi isyarat kepada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

" **Seorang pecinta memiliki ketakutan terbesar, ketakutan itu adalah : kebencian dari sang tercinta** **"**

.

.

.

Ketika mereka pulang, Karen ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Kim di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pulang oleh Jongin, Nyonya Kim langsung berdiri dan menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." dengan lembut Nyonya Kim memeluk Kyungsoo, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Karen ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Kyungsoo syukurlah… Aku cemas sekali." wajah Karen pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih Karen." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Jongin sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja…" Karen mencoba mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, tetapi Jongin menepiskannya.

"Tidak Karen, terima kasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo beristirahat."

Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Jongin menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Karen yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya. "Ini pasti terasa sakit," gumamnya setengah marah. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap.

Jongin terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu ya, jangan tidur dulu, biarkan kuobati dulu lukamu." dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Chanyeol… Benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Jongin langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol. Dia terdiam dan menunggu. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Jongin. "Kakak kandungku… Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Jongin, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Chanyeol…"

Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Kyungsoo masih terperangah kaget, Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo.

Lama setelahnya, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah.

"Kau cantik. Chanyeol pasti bangga memiliki adik secantik dirimu." Jongin bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Kyungsoo supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." bisik Jongin pelan, mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Karen yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

 _Kurang ajar!_ Batinnya penuh kemarahan. _Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa memisahkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo!_

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan. Teriakan Sophia yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Kyungsoo, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu… Lalu… Ciuman Jongin.

 _Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu hanyalah khayalannya saja?_ Tetapi kenapa Jongin menciumnya? Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Jongin sudah menyentuh bibirnya… Melumatnya...

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Karen yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Karen.

"Apakah… Apakah Karen masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang..." Jongin mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Karen menginap di rumah ini... Tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Karen memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongin mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Karen itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Karen tidur di kamar ini? Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Karen mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itupastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus." Jongin melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbu benak Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Chanyeol tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." mata Jongin bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama." Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya kepadamu sebelum Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan bingung, "Kenyataan tentang apa? Dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. "Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

 _Jongin memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan..._

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah ayahmu." Jongin mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, "Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun kepada Chanyeol... Sedang ayahku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat. Sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

 _Ayahnya seorang pemain biola terkenal?_ Kyungsoo mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat ayahmu." Jongin seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi..." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Dan ayahmu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya... Semuanya berawal dari diriku."

 _Selesailah sudah_. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wakah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi. _Apakah Kyungsoo akan membencinya? Apakah Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya sebagai penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Kyungsoo memaafkannya?_ Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Jongin, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk dia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Kyungsoo membencinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

 _Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya?_ Jantung Jongin makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Kyungsoo. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Kyungsoo ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Jongin menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Chanyeol menunggu di bawah." gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Jongin langsung beranjak, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut, "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Jongin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya. Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... Anak lelaki kecil itu… Itu Chanyeol kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya.

Chanyeol menjerit-jerit memanggil Kyungsoo dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dipisahkan dengan paksa. Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Kyungsoo kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Kyungsoo lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Kyungsoo tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Kyungsoo kecil selalu menunggui Chanyeol ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Chanyeol selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Kyungsoo setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua.

Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi untuknya. Dan pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Jongin... Kyungsoo merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang.

Kyungsoo melangkah turun menuju ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk, Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Chanyeol sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol... Kakak..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Kyungsoo ingat, Chanyeol langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya,

"Kyungsoo... Adikku." dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya.

Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa memeluk Kyungsoo lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Kyungsoo di dadanya. Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

" **Kau bisa menghilangkan kebencian denganmerelakan.** **"**

.

.

.

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, matanya penuh air mata, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Apakah Yoojin itu adalah ibu kandung kita?"

Kyungsoo teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Chanyeol mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya demi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan jemarinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Chanyeol dipisahkan dengan paksa. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Chanyeol, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? Well, Jongin memang belum pernah menemui hal semcam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Jongin berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Jongin memilih menatap Chanyeol, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Kyungsoo, dia tidak siap kalau perempuan itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Kyungsoo dengan posesif. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku," gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris, "mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah senang karena selama ini tidak ada anak perempuan di rumah. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satusatunya keluarga Kyungsoo yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu," gumamnya pedih, "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporakporandakan keluarga kalian."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lama, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia jahat, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Jongin memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, perempuan itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Jongin kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Chanyeol menyentuh siku Kyungsoo lembut, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan. "Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." gumam Jongin pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu," Chanyeol bergumam memaklumi, "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Chanyeol tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Jongin membalas uluran tangan itu, "Pasti Chanyeol."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Chanyeol mengamati kegelisahan Jongin.

"Kau memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Jongin merenung.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Jongin tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang, "Apakah kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Jongin penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Jongin menjawab dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan wanita manapun." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu semua tergantung Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak menyadari, bahwa Kyungsoo masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apakah Jongin mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

.

.

.

Setelah tas Kyungsoo siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Chanyeol. Nyonya Kim sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Kyungsoo berpamitan dan mengucap terima kasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Kim selesai. Chanyeol berdiri di depan Jongin di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Well, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Hati-hati, ya." gumamnya pelan, penuh perasaan, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Kyungsoo menjawab kaku, "Selamat tinggal." gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang makin menjauh.

Sementara Kyungsoo setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Jongin yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah.

"Jongin!" serunya, lalu sebelum Jongin sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Jongin terpana.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." bisik Kyungsoo pelan, membuat jantung Jongin berdegup liar.

Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Jongin berbisik di atas puncak kepala Kyungsoo, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo supaya menghadapnya, Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lega, "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak tahu... Bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Seorang aku?" gumamnya geli, "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi kakakmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Jongin makin erat, "Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Kyungsoo terpaku. Ya. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Jongin. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu... Tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Jongin mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh... Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Jongin. Sikap itu membuat Jongin merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta. Kyungsoo otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jongin , membalas berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Apakah kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Chanyeol jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini."

Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian Kyungsoo dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Jongin merengut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol sudah bertekad bulat, "Kau boleh mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." jawab Chanyeol keras kepala.

Kyungsoo tertawa, menatap Chanyeol dalam senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskannya, "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh tekad, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Senang? Atau malah kecewa karena perasaannya tidak terpuaskan?

Kan udah dibilang JANGAN BERHARAP TERLALU TINGGI kkkkk :3

Di awal saya udh curhat, klo ini cerita bikin saya capek -_-

Yaudalah, bgitu dah pokoknya. Chap akhir adalah chap selanjutnya xD HUAA HAA HAA HAA~ :V :V :V /ketawa ala penyihir/?

Btw ini udah akhir oktober ya, besok udah november ;') waktu cepat bgt ya berlalu...tah knapa 2015 ini terasa kilat bgt...jadi sedih :") /curcol/

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ndeeee :D

Lovya :*


	10. Chapter 10

AN : Fanfic remake, dengan pengubahan seperlunya demi kesesuaian jalan cerita, tapi tidak mengubah inti cerita itu sendiri

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Jongin menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" suara Karen agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Karen untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Chanyeol, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Karen, ingin berbagi kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi tanggapan Karen sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Karen akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... _Kemarahan?_

"Apakah... Kau tidak setuju, Karen?" tanya Kyungsoo hatihati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Karen tertawa, "Aku cuma kaget Kyungsoo, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya," gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega.

.

.

.

Dilain pihak, ketika Karen menutup percakapan dengan Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

" _Aku akan membunuhmuuuuu..!"_

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Karen ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. Karen? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Karen adalah Kyungsoo, apakah Karen belum tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah pindah dari mansion ini? Benak Jongin langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah merindukan Kyungsoo padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan. Jongin tiba-tiba teringat tentang Karen dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Karen sudah duduk di sana. Karen tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Jongin, hati Jongin sudah terpikat pada Kyungsoo dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Karen.

"Hai Karen." Jongin duduk di depan Karen, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Kyungsoo dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, kau pasti tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah adik kandung Chanyeol bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Karen tersenyum samar, "Kyungsoo pasti bercerita kepadaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Jongin."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Karen tersenyum lembut, "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh ayahmu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Jongin tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang kau membahasnya Karen, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Karen menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Karen tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Karen menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini papa mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu kepadaku. Tetapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya papa luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." mata Karen menyala, "Lalu aku melihat Kyungsoo dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Karen mulai menjerit, "Tapi kau lalu datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu, aku akan _membunuhmuuuuu...!"_

Karen berteriak keras seperti orang gila lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jongin yang masih duduk terperanjat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Chanyeol. Kedua orangtua Chanyeol sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Kyungsoo, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti papa dan mama Jongin. Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar yang cantik dan feminin yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Kyungsoo yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Chanyeol yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kita harus ke rumah Jongin segera, ada hal serius di sana."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Jongin sakit? Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Jongin, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Kyungsoo! Sayangku!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Kyungsoo membuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Karen, tetapi bukan Karen yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Karen yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Kyungsoo seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Jongin, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai... Sekarang kita bebaaass..." paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Karen keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Karen masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Kyungsoo merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Karen seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Jongin? Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion. Napasnya langsung lega melihat Jongin duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Jongin, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Karen seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Ternyata dia gila, _dia gila_ dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Karen mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan, " Karen eh... adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil..."

"Tunangan?" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya.. tetapi entah karena alasan apa, papaku membatalkan pertunangan itu... kurasa dari kata-kata Karen tadi, sepertinya papaku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Karen." Mata Jongin tampak sedih, "Dia bilang dia gila... karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh papanya."

 _Karena itulah Karen tidak suka membicarakan penyakitnya_. Kyungsoo langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apakah dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Bekas tunangannya?" Kyungsoo langsung menarik kesimpulan, "Aku.. karena merasa Karen sahabatku, langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Karen cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Jongin tampak geli sendiri, "Karen memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Karen jatuh cinta kepadamu Kyungsoo. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha papaku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Jongin menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya, "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekad.

"Karen jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang berseru, lelaki itu tampak begidik, "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Kyungsoo malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Kyungsoo." Jongin menghela napas panjang,

Kyungsoo masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi. Karen... dia tidak menyangka kalau Karen seperti itu. _Oh Astaga._ Karen mencintainya? Karen sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Jongin lembut ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih merenung karena _shock_ , hal itu membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Aku pikir... aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Karen yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik... aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Kyungsoo mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung melakukannya.

"Mungkin memang pada awalnya Karen ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mendesah, bayangan Karen yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan.

Karen begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, mamaku sudah menelepon papa Karen, dia akan menjemput Karen di rumah sakit. Aku rasa papa Karen akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Chanyeol menggumam, "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Chanyeol melirik luka di lengan Jongin, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta mama untuk mendesak papa Karen agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri," Jongin menyetujui, "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Jongin , lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbacam tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Jongin tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta, hingga membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Chanyeol yang bergumam, "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Jongin tertawa, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang cemberut melihatnya, "Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga, Jongin."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali." Chanyeol menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Jongin meliriknya dengan mencela.

"Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" gumam Jongin ketus.

"Tidak." Chanyeol mendongakkan dagunya, menantang, Jongin mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Berapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Kyungsoo bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Jongin, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya. Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

" **Jangan pernah takut pada ribuan musuh di depanmu, takutlah pada seorang musuh di belakangmu, yang berpura-pura menjadi temanmu.** **"**

.

.

.

"Hmm... kita lupakan saja tentang Karen, memang kali ini kau salah memilih teman karena hanya dia yang mau berteman denganmu, tetapi tenang saja Kyungsoo, nanti kalau kau sudah menjadi isteriku, pasti banyak yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan, sementara Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tekad.

"Kau boleh memiliki Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak lama, aku akan segera menikahinya setelah Kyungsoo lulus kuliah dan membawanya kembali ke rumahku."

Kyungsoo tergelak ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin berganti-ganti saling menatap tajam. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan bahagia. Dia sudah menemukan cintanya dalam diri Jongin, dan dia harap ke depannya semua akan berjalan baik.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih merengut mendengar rencana Jongin, dia menyipitkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mengenalkan lelaki-lelaki tampan kenalanku, banyak pemain musik klasik yang tampan yang pasti akan mau mendekati Kyungsoo, mereka tidak punya niat jahat membawa adikku pergi jauh dariku."

Jongin terkekeh, dia menarik Kyungsoo supaya duduk di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya erat-erat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo mencintaiku." matanya yang tajam menatap Kyungsoo penuh ingin tahu.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri bahkan belum mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kyungsoo untuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi memerah, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

Binar bahagia tampak di mata Jongin, nah karena kita sudah membereskan segala salah paham dan kegilaan ini..."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan cincin mungil dari saku jasnya, membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Apa-apaan, kau tidak serius kan Jongin?"

"Aku serius." mata Jongin tampak benar-benar serius, lelaki itu dengan susah payah berusaha berlutut sambil meskipun lengannya yang luka agak menghambatnya. Dia mengulurkan kotak cincin itu ke depan Kyungsoo dan membukanya. "Kyungsoo... Maukah kau menikah denganku nanti setelah kau lulus? Cincin ini adalah tanda janjimu, tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Kyungsoo terperangah, bingung. Tetapi kemudian, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes ketika Jongin meraih jemarinya dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Dengan lembut Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menunduk, lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Terima kasih karena bersedia." bisik Jongin lembut, bibirnya hendak melumat bibir Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol berdehem dengan sengaja.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, "Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja?" gumamnya mencela.

Tetapi Chanyeol bersedekap dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang, "Kau melamar adikku di depan mataku dan tidak meminta restuku?"

"Restumu?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan Jongin Kim meminta restu orang lain?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua sahabat ini. Dia berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. "Sudah. Kalian akan menjadi saudara juga nantinya," gumamnya menggoda, membuat Jongin mengedipkan matanya dengan senang, lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo lagi dan memeluknya.

Chanyeol menatap kedua pasangan ini dalam senyum, lalu dia mencibir, "Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mual karena nuansa cinta yang berbunga-bunga di ruangan ini." gumamnya sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk berduaan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan, lalu lelaki itu berubah menjadi serius, Jongin mengecup Kyungsoo dengan sayang, lalu mengecup pipi, rahang, dahi dan ujung hidungnya. "Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku dan merubahku menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik..." bisiknya parau, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo, dan kuharap aku juga bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Jongin, "Terima kasih juga karena telah menjagaku. Aku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik untukku."

Dua anak manusia itu bertatapan penuh cinta. Pada awalnya mereka seperti musuh, tetapi kemudian cinta tumbuh dan mereka bisa saling mencintai. Kyungsoo teringat kepada ayahnya dan merasakan syukur mendalam dalam hatinya, ayahnya di surga pasti merasakan kebahagiaan ketika melihatnya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Story**

.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo." Youngwoon langsung menyambutnya ketika melihat pagi itu Kyungsoo datang ke Garden Cafe, "Aku melihat berita di koran dan betapa dramatis akhirnya, tapi bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Youngwoon menyerahkan Oreo Milkshake pesanannya yang sangat dirindukannya. Diminumnya minuman itu dengan bahagia, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang manis dan bercampur aroma vanilla serta rasa biskuit oreo yang khas membungkus lidahnya, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia memang sudah lama tidak ke cafe ini, kasus penculikan itu memang sedikit menyibukkannya, para wartawan mengikutinya kemana-mana. Kyungsoo harus menjadi saksi di pengadilan dan lain sebagainya, semula Kyungsoo ingin berdamai, apalagi ada ibunya di sana. Tetapi Chanyeol tampaknya bersikap tegas, dia ingin ibunya dihukum dan merasakan penjara, bukan karena kebenciannya, tetapi lebih agar ibunya menyadari perbuatannya. Apalagi dalam hal ini ibunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalannya, dia terus menerus berkata bahwa kekayaan dan kebahagiaan Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo adalah berkat dirinya.

Belum lagi kasus Karen, papa Karen yang menjemputnya dari rumah sakit jiwa dan kemudian meminta maaf kepada keluarga Kim karena kelalaiannya, dia lalu membawa Karen ke luar negeri, kembali ke tempat Karen diasingkan seperti semula, karena terbukti Karen masih berbahaya bagi orang lain. Ingatan tentang ibunya dan Karen kadang membuat Kyungsoo sedih, tetapi dia berusaha melupakannya.

Kyungsoo menikmati oreo milkshake yang diminumnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel roman yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Novel itu sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini dan kisah cinta di dalamnya tidak biasa, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tulisantulisannya, dia memiliki hampir 10 koleksinya, dan yang dia pegang sekarang adalah bukunya yang terbaru, Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan kisahnya.

Youngwoon datang lagi, mengantarkan kentang goreng pesanan Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Kyungsoo termenung menatap jemarinya, ada cincin yang melingkar di sana, cincin Jongin, tanda kepemilikannya. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Matanya melirik ke arah minumannya dan tersenyum, seperti milkshake oreo dia tidak pernah bisa membuat semua orang sama seperti prinsipnya, putih seperti susu, pasti akan ada perbedaan yang diwakili oleh hitamnya serbuk oreo yang bercampur dengan susu. Rahasianya adalah bagaimana membuat semuanya menyatu, dalam warna abu-abu yang indah, dan pada akhirnya, semuanya akan terasa manis. _Indah pada waktunya._

.

.

.

The End Of Sweet Enemy

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga yeeeaaayyy~~~ :DD

Gimana gimana gimanaa?~ xD Happy ending juga kannn :3 dan bang jojong tetap bersama dedek dio ;3

Pasti kaget kan dengan kenyataan ini/? :v hahahhaha, Karen ternyata euh-mencintai-euh Kyungsoo, dia ternyata punya penyakit kejiwaan :3

Dari awal cerita seolah2 Karen adalah masalah besar dalam hubungan Jongin-Kyungsoo atau dia adalah pemeran antagonis utamanya, ternyata dia cuma masalah kecil di akhir cerita/? dan ga pngaruh apa2 sama hubungan Kaisoo xD

Ayo tinggalkan jejak, tulis saran kritik komentar dll tentang cerita dan masukan juga buat author nee

Sampai jumpa di tulisan berikutnya yg semoga saja bukan remake hahahah xD

Annyeeoooong~~~~

Lovyaaaaaa :* :* :*


End file.
